eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Save Your Kisses For Me
|year = 1976 |position = 1st |points = 164 |Yearpre = -- |Yearnext = Djambo, Djambo |previous = Let Me Be The One |next = Rock Bottom|conductor = Alyn Ainsworth|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}} Save Your Kisses For Me was the United Kingdom entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1976 performed by Brotherhood of Man. It was written by Tony Hiller, Martin Lee and Lee Sheridan. An up-tempo pop song, it told the story of the conflicted emotions of a father going to work and leaving his beloved 3-year-old child behind. At the contest, it was the first song of the night preceding Switzerland. At the close of voting, it won with 164 points, receiving over 80.4% of the total vote - the best under the current 12-point scoring system and the second highest among all scoring systems behind Tu Te Reconnaîtras. The song went on to incredible success across the continent, making it to #1 in 6 countries including the United Kingdom and the top 10 in 6 more. It also made #1 in Australia and topped the easy listening charts in the United States. It remains the biggest selling Eurovision single of all time, and was ranked the fifth best Eurovision song at the Congratulations gala in 2005. The band still remains together to this very day. Lyrics Though it hurts to go away, it's impossible to stay But there's one thing I must say before I go: I love you (I love you), you know I'll be thinking of you in most everything I do Now the time is moving on and I really should be gone But you keep me hanging on for one more smile I love you (I love you) all the while With your cute little wave Will you promise that you'll save your... Kisses for me, save all your kisses for me Bye bye, baby, bye bye Don't cry, honey, don't cry Gonna walk out the door But I'll soon be back for more Kisses for me, save all your kisses for me So long, honey, so long Hang on, baby, hang on Don't you dare me to stay 'Cause you know I'll have to say That I've got to work each day and that's why I go away But I count the seconds till I'm home with you I love you (I love you), it's true You're so cute honey, gee Won't you save them up for me? Your... Kisses for me, save all your kisses for me Bye bye, baby, bye bye Don't cry, honey, don't cry Gonna walk out the door But I'll soon be back for more Kisses for me, save all your kisses for me So long, honey, so long Hang on, baby, hang on Don't you dare me to stay 'Cause you know you've got to save your... Kisses for me, save all your kisses for me Bye bye, baby, bye bye Don't cry, honey, don't cry Won't you save them for me Even though you're only three? Video Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:United Kingdom Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1976 Category:Winners